Must I Kill You!
by Eternal Contradiction
Summary: When a horror beyond comprehension occurs, and the Gundam pilots may be forced into premature demise, who will save them? The only one who slipped out if the demon's grasp of course.
1. Default Chapter

Vampires

**_Vampires!?!_**

She was running through the empty corridor jumping over decapitated bodies.Away from the horror behind her.She was scared.No, terrified and she didn't know who or what she was running from.

The setting was in a castle.Everyone had been enjoying the party to celebrate the resurrection of the Cinq kingdom.In her ballroom, of her house, in her country…yet this…this massacre wasn't her fault.It was his.

She had made the mistake of inviting him into her home.He couldn't have come in any other way.He had killed them all.Well not all of them.Not the ones who could be of use to him.The strong ones, her best friends, the Gundam gang belonged to him now.

She wouldn't let them claim her!How could she stop them?

*Suddenly a hooded figure appeared before her in a flash of green light.He glowed this unearthly green color.In his hand was a scythe* 

His hood fell revealing violet eyes and a long braid.

"Hey, Relly!I'm sorry all this happened.I, 'The God of Death' just take who is given to me.I have no say in the matter.Since you are a good friend of my earth form I will give you until midnight to slay all of the demons.If you can succeed it will be like all of this never happened.If not then *shrugs* I'll see you on the other side."

Relena stood stunned through all of this.His last comment snapped her out of her silence.

"I will do what I can.How can I do this?"

"The Gundam pilots have given you self-defense lessons.Right?"

She nodded.

"Knowing them they went a little overboard and now you can probably contest their abilities, right?"

She nodded, again.

"So you can whoop some demon ass!You can become ummmm… Relly the Vampwolf/Werepire Slayer."The God of Death seemed very pleased with himself for thinking up this great name.

"It's been done."

"What?"

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"She's not real, but you are.Don't argue.We have wasted too much time. 'They' are coming." He shoved stakes, crosses, and guns with silver bullets at her.

"May the force be with you."He said as he disappeared."Remember, until midnight." With that he threw something at her.It snapped around her neck.

She tried to pry the thing off.It was too tight.She'd end up on the other side sooner then he thought if she didn't do something.He even got his movies mixed up Star Wars, Cinderella, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Her face started turning blue when a figure jumped from an air duct in the ceiling. He landed with amazing grace, and was at her side with terrific speed.He yanked the thing off with super human strength exposing her delicate, sweet, neck.

He yearned to bury his head in the creamy hollow of it, giving in to the temptation to taste her.

He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts.He couldn't do that to her.She was his, they're last hope.Would just one taste be so bad?

He swore, cursed his stupidity, feelings and form.He realized what The God of Death's contraption was for.It was to protect her neck from demons of the night.He had just taken it off very easily. Some protection!

Heero adverted his gaze and reached into his pocket and brought out a box.He handed it to her and walked away, easily jumping back into his air duct.

Relena watched him leave.She sighed then opened the box.Inside was a necklace, with a cross medallion of the same material.It was obviously Duo's but it would serve its purpose for the night.

"Thank you, Heero.You always were there to protect me." She whispered as she armed herself with the weapons.Last but not least she donned the necklace and walked away in search of her first victim.

Heero watched her go with guarded eyes. (When are they not?)He remained expressionless… with fangs bared.

***************

She walked into the library as quietly and steadily as she could.Reclining in a chair was Quatre.Next to him was Dorothy.They were drinking a crimson liquid out of a glass.A poor unsuspecting victim lay at their feet.They were most obviously waiting for her.

"Hello, Miss Relena. We have been expecting you."

"Please come and sit down and let us get to know each other better."

"I know the perfect place to start, Quatre."Dorothy turned her sinister smile on Relena.Relena noted it made her eyebrows look incredibly normal. 

"What is your blood type dear?I hope it is O negative.That is our absolute favorite." With that she started to cackle.

Relena wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of telling them it was O positive.

Suddenly Dorothy lunged at her. Unbeknown to her she set herself up for the perfect shot.

Relena whipped out her gun and fired.The bullet had gone right through Dorothy's heart and out her back.The bullet had lodged itself in the wall, but not before going through Quatre's heart as well.

They disintegrated into little mounds of human dust.She smirked; that was a shot that would of made Heero proud.That's when it hit her that she had just killed two of her best friends.

She sat down on the newly abandoned easy boy, disturbing little granules of dust as she went.She put her head in her hands and wept.To her surprise no tears came.She looked up from her seat and quietly left the room.

Heero watched her leave from the air duct.That was an amazing shot.He couldn't of done it better himself.He was proud.Of course he had taught her how to shoot.

*****

She ran out into the hallway and past Trowa and Catherine.She turned around in mid-run and threw the wooden stakes right through their hearts.She continued running reflecting on the fact that they were the ones who taught her that.

For the first time she looked at the mass slaughter at her feet in the hall.She noted no two parts of the same body were in the same place.They were scattered all over the place, making it impossible to tell what part belonged to whom.She also noted two things were wrong with this scene.

The blood and all the heads were missing.The first one was given but what would someone do with hundreds of heads?

************

In another part or the castle a man was counting his victories.On the shelves surrounding him were the total amount of heads he needed… 200.

"132, 133, 134," he silently counted.On number 150 he noticed a bit of blood dripping out of the head.He picked the head up and licked the aluminum shelf until all the sweet tasting liquid was gone from it.

He then took the dripping head and brought it to his mouth.He put his mouth over the little stump that use to be the neck and suckled.He noticed it was quite like drinking out of an oversized straw. *slurp**gulp*

When he was done with his snack he continued counting."179, 180, 181," an evil grin started to break out on his grotesquely deformed face."190, 191, 192," the grin got wider and turned into a chuckle."196, 197, 198," he started to diabolically laugh uncontrollably.

"Mwahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahaha I will finally achieve my strongest form.No more of this weak body! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

He continued to laugh as he went to finish counting. "199," he stopped laughing.He looked, then looked again. 199, no 200.

He wasn't laughing now.Who was missing?Did he count the guests wrong?Scanning the room he tried to guess who was missing.It hit him suddenly.

Get the princess he screamed telepathically. She must not escape.Capture her at all costs.Then bring her to me!Alive!!

**** ******

Heero mentally winced with these words and decided to follow Relena more closely.Everyone was counting on her to restore their lives.He rounded the next corner and silently chuckled at what he saw.Some things never change.

Duo and Hilde were in one of the bedrooms merging themselves into one.They would become one life force, one strength, and one heart.All in two bodies.It was quite a sight, this is what happens when a vampire bites a werewolf or a werewolf bits a vampire.

He would have laughed, the sight was so hideous but he realized it was exactly what he would look like when he transformed into his new feature.How could anyone ever love him… how could she ever love him?

Suddenly a gasp filled the room.

"Did you have to pick my room for your little transaction?"

Duo suddenly lunged at her, revealing his *mumbles under breath* charms.Relena unprepared for this 'invasion,' adverted her gaze.

Duo, never being modest and not exactly aware of his warepire/vampwolf looks since he has no reflection stopped in mid-leap.He looked around trying to figure out why she adverted her gaze while he was attacking her.Even Duo realized she wasn't that stupid.He looked down.

"Holy cow!I look like an over grown teddy bear!!"He tried to look at his reflection in the mirror and realized he didn't have one."Sweet Mother of Pearl!Hilde babe, I have no reflection!!"

While Duo was running around trying to figure all this out Hilde snuck up to Relena and tried to bring a lamp down on her head.Relena swung around and kicked the lamp, sending shards of porcelain in every direction.While she distracted Hilde with her kick she drove a wooden stake trough her heart.

Hilde's dissipating scream brought Duo to his senses.He whipped around to see Hilde disintegrate.He charged at Relena, but she was expecting his attack.She quickly shot him.

She ran out of the room before she had to watch another of her best friends become a mound of dust.

*************

She found herself running through the hallway again.Mentally she calculated who was left to hunt down.Dorothy,Quatre,Trowa,Catherine,HildeandDuo were all dead.That left Sally,Wufei,Heero, and Him.Thank God, Milliardo and Noin couldn't have arrived until tomorrow.

She heard the argument before she reached the kitchen.It seems even when they are undead Sally and Wufei still can't get along.

"I'm telling you onna, let me take care of the princess."

"Wufei we are stronger if we work together.Unbeatable as a matter of fact.You are going to let me help you, partner."

"Be quiet!" Wufie paused. "Come out of your cowardly hiding place woman."

"I'm not hiding from you Wufei,"Relena replied walking around the corner."I'm not afraid of you either.I'm here to kill you."

"Do you actually believe you can succeed?"

"Yes, I do!I've already destroyedDuo,Quatre,Trowa,Hilde,Dorothy,andCatherine.So why not both of you?"

"You won't be able to kill both of us at the same time Dorlian.Sally and I are an unbeatable team."

"So I heard."

"Enough talking woman, lets get to it."

Both of them started flipping at her in totally synchronized moves.Relena grabbed a ceiling beam and swung towards the two of them.Both of her feet connected solidly with their stomachs.

She jumped down and just as her feet touched the ground Wufei tripped her.She fell to the ground and before she could react Wufei and Sally pounced on her.

Wufei was lowering himself to bite her neck when a noise came from a corner.Sally looked up and started to talk.

"Hee… noooo!"

She collapsed on Wufei and promptly disintegrated.

"Sally!No!!Sally!!!"

Relena reached up and pushed a stake through Wufei's heart.She looked over and saw cobalt blue eyes glowing at her from the corner.Right above his eyes was an open air duct.She was immediately reassured.

Even as a demon his first thought was to save her.If that wasn't love, what was?Could he love her?

His deep voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Wufei and Sally were guarding something."

"The freezer?What would be in the freezer?Sure it has enough shelves to hold 200 containers of ice-cream, but what would be in it?"

Heero gave her a slight nod to encourage her.

"Oh my God!The heads!!They're in my freezer.Curse walk in freezers.I bet He's in there too."

Relena started to charge into the freezer when Heero grabbed her wrist to stop her.She whirled around and he pulled her close for a heart-stopping kiss.

The Earth really moved, angels sang, and the God of Death laughed.All things happened that always do with heart stopping kisses.(With this couple anyway!)

Heero pushed her away.She looked into his eyes trying to see some emotion.Was it just her or did they look darker?No, it must be the lighting.

"Don't worry Heero, I'll be careful."

She turned and walked into the freezer.Heero looked down at the silver stake he had pulled out of her waist-band.The darn thing was burning his hands.

He quickly followed her through the freezer door.

"Mr. Yuy, you finally have brought me Miss Peacecraft-Dorlian.I knew you could do it!I can finally finish my collection."

Relena reached for the silver stake.It was the only weapon she had capable of killing the leader.She realized it was gone.She started mentally panicking even though her face showed no emotion.

She had it right before Heero's kiss.Where could it have gone?Did it fall out?Did she accidentally use it?The answer hit her like a ton of bricks.

Heero!

She looked at Heero.He was shoulder to shoulder with Him.She realized just whose side he was on.

Her knight in shining armor had betrayed her.She was going to die.

Heero's hand came up behind his mentor.She could see the stake in it.Great he was going to rub it in now.His hand quickly shot forward and the stake went through the demon's heart.

He didn't automatically disintegrate.All his blood came gushing out of his mouth, nose, ears, eyes, and the hole in his heart.Following that came the inner organs, all in one piece, all the color black.His skin, hanging from the bones started to slip down to pool around his ankles like a blanket.

He stepped out of his skin, just a bare skeleton and lunged at Relena.She grabbed the first thing that she could reach and threw it at him.The head of one of the former delegates slammed into his head.It knocked the skull off its neck.

The skull blew up into a million pieces before it hit the floor.For one lone second the head balanced itself on his neck, backwards.Then it rolled off on to the floor letting the body join it's head as dust.

Then the whole corpse or all the dust disappeared.As if it was never there.

Relena launched herself into Heero's arms.He held her there, as close as he could for a minute, then let her go.He seemed reluctant to let her go, or so Relena thought.Who could tell with Heero?

Heero pointed to the clock on the wall, 11:58, she had only two minutes to spare.

"Thank you Heero.Mission complete!I couldn't of done it without you."

"Mission incomplete.Me!"He bared his fangs and turned into a Warepire/ Vampwolf. Relena noted that he still looked quite handsome.Like a cross between Angel off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Tommy off of Big Wolf on Campus.

Relena looked at him in anguish.She couldn't kill him.As if Heero realized her dilemma he took her last stake from her.

"Remember the saying Relena?"

"What saying?Omae o korosu?"

"No,"he smirked."True love conquers all."With that Heero plunged the stake through his own heart saving her from the dread of killing him herself.Even in death he saved her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO……." Her tortured cry rang out as the clock struck 12. 

********************

"NOOOOOOOOOOO………"The scream echoed through the castle.Eleven people dropped everything they were doing/ bolted out of bed and ran towards where the cry was coming from.

Heero reached her first.He sat on the bed and tenderly hauled her on to his lap.He gently tried to wake her from her nightmare.

She opened her eyes to find herself in Heero's lap.Was it all just a dream?She snuggled closer to Heero and looked at all the concerned people in her room.

When her eyes rested on Duo she screamed again.Not as loudly this time and it was quickly muffled by Heero's muscular chest as she turned her head.

"What?" Duo said apparently confused.

"I think your ugly hairy naked bee-hind scared her.It's not exactly a beautiful sight to wake up to." Wufei said obviously amused.

Duo had the grace to blush and hid behind a curtain.

"Maybe I should stop sleeping in my birthday suit, hehe."

Relena started to mumble something that sounded remarkably like vampire, werewolf, vampwolf, werepire, over and over again.This jolted nine people to remember the dreams they had the night before.No it couldn't have happened.

As usual Duo broke the silence.

"Hey Relly!Where did you get that necklace?It looks remarkably like one of mine."Duo trailed off as he and nine others remembered seeing that necklace in their dreams.

"I think it's yours Duo. I don't remember putting it on last night, except for… never mind that's stupid."No one had to ask what she was talking about.Except Milliardo and Noin.

"What's stupid?Yuy, could you please let go of my sister!"No one listened to Milliardo, they were too lost in their thoughts.

Relena's radio went off as it was timed for her alarm clock.The deejay was announcing the news.

"The multimillionaire Drago DeMon was found dead in his bed this morning.Sources tell us he died at aprox. 12:00 last night of a heart attack." Silence fell in the room. (And was knocked unconscious by Duo stepping on her.)Everyone looked at each other.Ten people in disbelief and shock, two people in confusion.

The deejay continued talking in the background oblivious to the twelve people in the room.Relena reached over to turn off the radio when another announcement caught her attention.


	2. Last Few Missing Lines

Hi everyone… I've been debating whether to post this or not

Hi everyone… I've been debating whether to post this or not. You see somehow the last few lines were cut off of the fic. I am very sorry, I never even realized this happened until I tried to print it. So here is the last two lines of Must I Kill You… formerly known as Vampires!?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Roughly 200 people have called in sick this morning with a head cold.Doctors are looking into this mass sickness.It has been attributed to the cold weather in the Cinq kingdom.

If only they knew!

In the underworld the God of Death winked and blew a kiss to the universe.

The End…. Or to be continued

**************

Authors note:Hi, I hope you all liked Vampires!?!. Please read and review.

All regular disclaimers apply.


End file.
